Talk:Kick/@comment-10156539-20130626220744
I wanted to redo this. They're 17 in this. (Jack walks in looking tired) "Hey Kim. Hey guys." "Hey jack," said Jerry. "What's up with the scar on your arm?" "Nothing." "It's huge." "Whatever." Then Kim started getting concerned. "Jack, where is that from?" "Nowhere, Kim! Okay?!" "No! It isn't okay! I'm worried about my b- best friend!" "You stuttered on the best friend part." "Yeah so?" "You were going to say something else." "Noooo....." "Admit it." "No. Say what the scar's about" "No." "Jack," She gave him a stare, taking a step closer, "what is it about?" He gave her a darker, more penetrating glare back. "It doesn't matter." "Yes it does." "NO IT DOESN'T!" She looked at him fearfully, and ran out of the dojo. "Jack, have you ever scared Kim?" Milton asked. "No. And I just did, didn't I?" "What's the scar about?" "Ty cut me, the Frank burned it." "And you didn't get help?!" "And you know why I'm wearing a red shirt? This is the bottom of the scar. Everything else is still bleeding. That's why I'm so tired." "Jerry! Call Kim! I'm gonna call an ambulance." "Why?" Jerry asked. "Just tell her to come to the hospital." (20 minutes later) Kim ran up to Milton. "Is he okay?!" "Physically: no. Mentally: no. All in all: no." "What do you mean he's not okay mentally?!" "Um... Before he in the ambulance, he told me 'even though this happened before I did, I deserve this for yelling at Kim.'" "Oh my gosh, he said that?" "Yep. He's kinda distraught." "I can see that..." They sat in silence for a while. Just when Kim couldn't take it anymore, the doctor said, "He would like to see a girl named Kimmy." Kim just felt relieved to hear that name. "He's a lucky man." Said the doctor. Jack walked out of the room, fully clothed. And the guys went to out to Rudy's car "Jack! I'm so glad you're okay!" She rushed to him and gave him a bear hug. "Nice to see you too, Kimmy." "Nice to see me?" "Actually, I can't exactly express myself right now." "Really?" "There is one way..." He said stepping closer to her. "What way?" She said biting her lip. "You have to stop biting your lip. Come with me." He walked outside, seeing the sun set. "C'mon get in the car." Jack told Rudy to go to the park. They got out, and Jerry, Milton, and Rudy weirdly went to the play ground. Jack and Kim went to the pond. "What's with the scar?" "Ty cut me, Frank burned it." "Ouch. Now, how are you going to express yourself?" "Well, I don't know..." "C'mon." He started stalling. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I never want to scare you again." "Jack, everyone makes mistakes. I forgave you a long time ago." "I was just stressed." "I know. I can tell." "Really?" "Mmhmm." He scooted closer to her, since they were sitting on a bench. "Kim, I know what you said earlier today." "W-what?" "Boyfriend." "Whaaaat? Nooooo.... Yeah." He leaned in closer, almost kissing her. "I'm okay with that." He whispered before softly kissing her. And she tugged on his shirt, and they, uh, started making out. (This is a kids show, 1.I do not believe in anything more until marriage and 2. Again this is a kids show) After a longer kiss than expected, they all went in their separate ways, but that left Jack and Kim thinking about eachother. How'd you like it? Should I continue? Post it on my blog?